Viewers don't always turn the television on at the exact time a media asset starts being presented on a media content source. For example, an initial portion of the media asset may already have been presented on the media content source when the viewer starts watching that media asset. Therefore, the viewer may not be able to view the complete media asset. This may be especially problematic for media assets transmitted over any media content source that is not a video on demand media content source.